Ultra Plus Spider
by SensationalSpectacularSpidey
Summary: Spider-Man never had it easy, but what happens when an event sets off a multiversal reaction that send our hero to a world where the ordinary is almost non-existent. Whether he likes it or not, he must find a way to live in this alternate world and with help of those around, help him find his way back home. Even if it takes awhile he will always hold up his Uncle's greatest lesson.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Who am I?

You sure you wanna know?

The story of my life is not for the faint of heart.

If somebody told you that it was a happy little tale.

If somebody told you that I was just an ordinary guy not a care in the world.

Then somebody lied.

But with every story, there's a beginning.

Now I liked to tell you how it all started but unfortunately.

I'm kinda busy.

-New York-

-Queen-

'It's a fine afternoon in the state of New York, with the sounds of diligent men and women working around the hour to not only provided food on the table but to uphold the great legacy in all of the world. The United States Of America. As true as history says about this great country, many citizens work hard to reach their own goals and ambitions to find their own individual happiness. There are those who above all else, sacrifice their life and joy to protect and rescue those in the most dier, unimaginable situation that I hope for all people and especially for those of this grand country. To and I repeat never have to face such horrors, however...'

'Do be warned. There are those of us who do seek justice, who do find the value in truth in this day of age where evil lurks at every corner. Waiting for the right moment to strike at innocent. There is one individual among us, one that creates chaos and disasters wherever he goes. that is right my viewers I am talking about the one vigilante that disrupts the order in this country, one that some view as a hero though refuses to comprehend the danger he puts us all through. The Wall Crawling Menace know as Spider-Man!'

"Typical."

A young man in his early 20s with brown hair and hazel eyes said as he watched the black and white tv being played from the corner of the room. His height 5'11 and was a student at Empire State University. He was currently in line waiting for a slot to be open, he needs to talk to one of the accounts at the bank to see if he could withdraw a loan. He currently was behind his bills and need money.

"Next!"

The youngster quickly went to the unoccupied window.

"Hello young man, how may I help today?" The Banker asked.

"Hello I'm Peter Parker, and I need to withdraw a loan." Young man stated his name.

"Alright, mister Parker just fill out this paper right here to certify who you say you are and we will be done in a quick jiffy." The Banker stated.

After taking about 5 minutes to fill out the fine details on the paper he hands it back to him. "So Mister Peter Parker, you said that you wanted to withdraw a loan. Am I correct?" The Man asked.

"Absolutely." Parker conforming it.

"Well, Mister Parker your-."

"Because I really need this." Peter unintentionally cutting off the accountant." I got apartment bills I gotta pay, I got my tuition that I currently am behind for a couple of mishaps hehe, and got medical bills that are just-."

Mister Parker."The Banker refusing to let this young man boggle him down with his financial problems." I am well aware of aware of the financial situation as are many others who work here." the Man now getting Peter's full attention." But the matter of the fact is that... you are in debt."

What?" Peter being obviously surprised by this calm. Wanted to know more about this."H-How?"

The man looking at his computer screen to then only feel pity for the young lad." Deep."

"How much so?" Peter wanting to get the full scope of his situation.

"In the hundreds I'm afraid." The Banker knowing how hard it would hurt him." 250 to be exact."

"I don't understand." Parker still not having any of this."I made a deposit it a few days back."

"Well from what I can see you have made that deposit. But after that, your medical insurance did do a pickup." The Accountant then went on to explain." After so many days of not having its customers pay a monthly fee then, the insurance that you are with is lawful take whatever amount is in your account. Unfortunately whatever deposit you may have done or what remained in your account was inefficient and therefore had to be covered by your bank's provider."

Peter Parker was flabbergasted, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The fact he was told of this now put him in a tough situation.

"Is there still a chance that my Uncle Ben's life savings and insurance can pay for any of this?" Peter asked for what he hoped was a glimpse of hope.

"Yes, but on the contrary." He began." there's only so much that it can cover. I-I'm sorry."

All that Peter could do was just let his head hang down low as he felt all the pressure in the world weigh him down so low. "It's fine sir." Peter then walked out of the building and onto the sidewalk figuring out what he should do next.

' It's not like I don't have a plan it just, turns out that my planning is going to be a little more complicated than before.' Peter continued.' its already known to the world that Peter Parker has financial issues so... whats next?'

'No spending money, can't pay rent, can't afford to restore any of the books I destroyed, and can't pay May's medical insurances.' ( Those books he's talking about were ruined during one of his fights with Mirage. Go figure, it had to do with him robbing someone for money). Parker did think of doing a night patrol out on the town. Get some photos for the Daily Bugle and have some dough to use, unfortunately, it wasn't going to happen. See without cash to spend, no extra web-fluid to make and without web-fluid, he couldn't be Spider-Man. Plus the idea of JJ paying well this time would be a joke on its own.

'"I get the world has to hate Spider-Man, but does it really have to hate Peter Parker too?" Parker continued to talk to himself without caring what other people thought was weird." Sure Spidey wears a mask and sometimes does things a little too carelessly, but at the end of the day. He gets to swing off while 'puny parker' has to do everything else."

This slow mumbling talk soon turned into him complaining about his life." Peter can't web up Jameson's obnoxious mouth and joke at his dispense. I can't just swap in to save someone without put on a mask to hide. Spiderman doesn't have to deal with complicated relationships, only peter parker does."

"Maybe this is a sign. Yeah, a sign." Parker then soon came to creating his own made up conspiracy conclusion.' Maybe it's just the universe's way of telling me to take a break from spider scene for a bit, lord knows I need it.' crossing the street with a crowd Peter asked himself a question.'After all I still got time to visit Aunt May so what's the harm of not being Spider-Man for-.'

 ***SPIDER-SENSE TINGLING***

Peter quickly looked to his right to see two suspicious individuals in a car with its windows tinted black.' They aren't..'. Peter then looked behind to see the same car make a turn, heading to the same place he was early.' The Bank.' with no time to waste Parker made a dash to an empty lot, that was a few blocks down from where he was. When arriving at the place through a near ally way it appeared to be used as a loading dock for trucks delivering large amounts of produce to what was essentially behind a store. Currently not being used at the moment and having no visible windows to be seen. Parker took off his shoes and made a jump to the wall that had its garage shutters closed before changing into his other persona.

'Just my luck.'

After taking what was essentially 4 minutes of Peter changing out of street clothes. Crawled out of the lote, up on the rooftop before jumping onto the next one across the street. Leaping over another rooftop to the bank, where he heard the alarm to go off.

Just as he arrived at the scene a massive chunk of the building was goon the far left of its side leaving smoke and dust to be vented out. Lending over the building next to the bank before flipping over and sticking to the wall, the one thought that kept going through his head was. how could this happen? However before he could make his analysis on the situation he saw two of the same thug robbers from earlier, enter their getaway car before driving away.

"Not on my watch," Spider-Man said with serious before webbing to a nearby building.

-New York-

-Robber's Car-

"I told you to stop messing around and set up the damn charges! For all that time you spent mouthing off to those guards about being superior really screwed us you know!" The first robber is, behind the wheel cursing his partner.

"Hey, you and thank me, if it weren't for my planing we would've never gotten away with these beautiful stakes of green." The second robber in the back of the car referring to the bags of money that they scored." Besides the man in the guard uniform looked at me funny. I knew he was troubled by the look in his eyes."

"Speaking of trouble-."

"Hey, Stop!"

Both robbers heard the shout of a man that was right behind them.

"Who the hell was that?!" The Second robber asked.

The driver behind the wheel looked at his rearview mirror. Only to be greeted by someone wearing a colorful costume with red and blue being the primary coolers, with what appeared to be white ropes that he was swinging off of.

"Dammit, it's the Wall Crawler."

Second Robber: The Wall Crawler? I thought he was in New Jersey!"

First Robber: New Jersey?!" What are you a Dumbass! Everyone Knows he works in Brooklyn!"

Second Robber: Then what the hell is he doing in Queens then?!"

Suddenly the conversation was broken by a huge thud on the roof of the car.

"Ah, crap…"

The two were then met by a head appearing from the side of the window, the face was concealed by a red mask with a back spider web patterns covering all of it with two wide lenses that were the color of white."Stop. The. Car. Now." the Man said with a dark tone in his voice.

Nah, I don't think so bug." The man said with a little bit of fear in his voice, in the back of the car searching for something.

Spider-Man face palmed himself in clear annoyance with the term that the man decided to use. He did not want to get roped back into this conversation so in his best interest ignored the comment."*Sigh* you know what I had so many people make that same grammar error that at this point I don't even care." saying out loud while semi muttering under his mask.

"Stop the Care before someone gets-."

 **BOOM.**

The door that Spider-Man sticking onto had sudden blasted outward sending him to face first into traffic.

"WOAH!" Spidey said in surprise.

 **BOOM.**

The Seconded shoot was aimed at the hinges of door sending both Spider-Man and the car door being at the mercy of both the cars in front and back.

"HaHa, I got his ass." The robber in the back laughed as he cocked his shotgun.

The second Robber: Told you bringing this shotgun was a good idea."

First Robber: Whatever." The Man not wanting to inflate the man's ego asked his partner." Did we lose him?"

Second Robber: Uhhmm…" the guy looking back behind them." Would you take a Maybe?"

First Robber: What?"

The two of them looked backed to find the strangest thing they could ever see. Spider-Man

using the blown off door as a sled, sliding around using the cars around him to reach them.

"Huh, you don't see that every day." the witty robber in the back commented.

Hey!" The driver shouted."Did you forget that we're trying to get away?"

"Oh, right." His partner snapping out of his gazes before aiming his next shot at the Web-Head.

Spider-Man using his wits, slid around with grace. The buildings in the surrounding area were too small for him to currently web swing but the cars around him made it easy to web zip towards the robbers. Suddenly his spider-sense flared up, telling the Web-Head that the man with the gun was ready to take his next shot at him. Spidey had to find a way to dodge out of the man's sight. He could, for instance, jump high above in the sky at the last second, but the car behind would receive it instead. He could try dodging to the left or to the right, but the bystanders would also get injured.

Steady…" The robber in the back commanded.

Without out a second thought Spider-Man using his adhesive spider ability with his feet, pulling the car door right in front of his body. The man went and took the shoot, however, once the flash had cleared from the muzzle of the gun, he saw his blast was shielded by the door that wasn't previously there. Spider-Man after hearing the gun go off. Leaping off the door that had been detached from the car, somersaulted forward before landing on the driver side of the car.

The arachnid muttering under his mask as he crawled his way to driver's window. The first robber being confessed while also looking for a wall or a car that he could semi carefully rame the spider into asked out loud."What?"

The robber then felt his side of the window break." I said."

Once he could see for such a short time was a red arm appearing to the left of him in front of his chest. "I don't have..!"

Before he knew he was unexpectedly having said arm throw him violently out of the car seat and onto incoming traffic."Time For This!"

Spider-Man with fury in his voice launched the man out of the car. In preparation for his actions, he created a giant size spider web that spanned across the street that gracefully caught him.

With still one more obstacle to get past, his spider-sense spiked up yet again to warn him about the fellow in the back. With his partner out of the way he finally was given a clear lineup shot, nevertheless, Spider-Man was one step ahead of them. Before he could even pull the trigger Spider-Man web the barrel of the gun, yanking out of the robber's grasp.

Afterwords Spider-Man standing on the side of the car door looked behind him to see that the street that they were on was going to end as it was it connected to a three-way intersection. That was going to have both of them crashing into a brick wall. With no real driver able to apply the brakes Spider-Man looked back at the robber with a sly snarky question.

"So your the one called me a bug, huh?"

Without waiting for a reply the web head jumped high above the air before dive-bombing onto the car hold." Well then." Spider-Man using his right hand smashed the car's engine, as he landed face first. With such a sudden force hitting the front of the car, causing the vehicle to nosedive at the center of the impact. Taking his right hand out of the car, Spider-Man uses both of his hands to keep the car from leaning any further. With the addition of his spider powers, he used his adhesive spider power to case the momentum of the car to decrease rapidly while simultaneously casing the road underneath him to crumble.

With vehicle momentum finally at a complete stop, Spider-Man with a little exhaustion coming out of his voice asked. "Can a bug do this?". After the car flopping back down onto other two wheels.

Wasting no time the robber hightailed it out of his getaway and onto the streets making a run for it. The Robber only getting 3 feet apart before falling face first onto the asphalt. As he looked behind himself he sees that his feet were tied up by a web-like substance and the masked vigilantly coming every so close to him.

"I gotta tell." Spider-Man started."I really need to vent out some of that pumped up frustration, so thanks."

With a little bit of struggle, Spidey quickly incapacitated the robber in his own fine made webbing. Before leaving the man webbed to the street he decides to take the duffle bag from the car and hand them over to the authorities. Jumping onto of a rooftop, Spider-Man reflected back on his situation."For all this money I'm carrying right now it would be so easy, so easy to take this and get away with it."

No one knows that Spider-Man is Peter Parker. No one would no it was me." Spidey jumping from one building to the next."For all I do for NY I get nothing but complain. No 'good job Spidey' or 'keep it going Web-head.' it's your fault." The arachnid sighs as he knows many of the outside influences that cause people to see him in such a negative spotlight.

"Doesn't help that J.J turns everyone gets Spider-Man with those bogus articles he publishes." Spider-man then lands on a rooftop before leaping off of, to the next one across the street." J.J can only do this because I send him pictures of me, the only caveat to this is that if try to sell my picture to anyone else then I'll just prove myself to be a traitor that has no loyalty in his work."

"And who wants to buy from a guy that can't show his trustworthiness to be loyal and sell exclusives ." Spider-Man soon arrived at the broken in bank with the bags of money that were previously stolen. Spidey sees a couple of police cars and ambulance being either arriving or present. Unfortunately, before he could even enter the bank he was called out by the local authorities.

"Hey, it's Spider-Man!"

"What's he doing here?!"

"Has come back to finish the job."

"Is he working With those other criminals?"

"He has to be involved with those crocks!"

Each individual voice is heard, ranging from the officers to the bystanders, from the victims to the paramedics each having their own voices and thoughts. About 15 police cars had arrived on the scene and about 28 of them were police officers. They had all just arrived at the situation that already had escalated and took part on the street. They had no understanding of Spider-Man's presents for being here with a much less the suspicious bag over his shoulders.

"What?! No, I'm- I'm not!" Spider-Man trying his best to reason with them and to stop them from jumping to conclusions." I was just returning the stolen goods!"

As the police force aimed their weapons at the Web-Head one of the officers whispered to his superior." Sargent..." his partner whispered." This is the same spider freak that the Daily Bugle keeps mentioning about."

"This man's accused of vigilantism, assault, and destruction of both private and public property." All 28 police officers still having their aim on the spider." We got enough accusation to warrant an arrest maybe even trial by jury."

A fellow officer that was behind him decided to shine in on the conversation."Shut the Hell up."

"I'm just saying." Replying back to the other officer." He ain't clean by any means of the imagination."

While the Sargent debated on whether or not to greenlight an arrest warrant Spider-Man in the background was still voicing himself in defense." I'm just here to return the stolen cash nothing to-!" Spider-Man was interrupted when a reflective of the sun was shining in front of his mask. He went to reach what was inside the duffle bag but was halted When he heard the shout that sent his spider-sense blazing.

"He's Reaching For A Gun!"

 **Bam** **Bam Bam Bam**

 **Bam Bam Bam Bam**

 **Bam Bam Bam Bam**

The Web-Head's spider-sense spiked as multiple cops rained down lead bullets towards the masked man direction hoping to land a shot. "No, you got the wrong idea!"

Spider-Man seeing his reasoning with the police had failed. In his desperate attempt to escape while dodging heavy fire. He violently throws the duffle bags back at them without a second thought. One of the bags hitting the cop's windshield and the other hitting an officer. Spider-Man bolting out of that scene while muttering under his mask cursing himself.

"Damn it."

 **Hello. Thank you to anyone who decided to take some time out of their day to read my is my first time publishing a story of any kind out online. If you're wondering why there is no mentioning of any characters from 'My Hero Academia' is because I wanted first set in the mood and tone of what this version of Peter Parker is going to be like and what he currently may have to deal with in the future.**

 **As I've stated this is my first story and criticize/reviews are always welcome. After all, they only helps the writer to improve.**

 **Have a good day everyone.**

 **I do not own any of these characters they belong to their respective companies being Marvel Comics and Horikoshi's Boku No Hero Academia.**


	2. Chapter 1 It Begins

Chapter 1

It Begins

—Mustafa Japan—

—The Beach—

It was a cold, dark evening at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park it wasn't even past 9:00 p.m., yet it felt as though it should. The beach itself used to be a sight of beauty with it having the most magnificent sunrise and the reason why some many homes and stores were built in front of it, however, due to people throwing their junk out to sea and it more than likely being wash up on shore, it soon became a pigsty with trash everywhere. Because of this issue cleaning the beach would be a redundant task as the litter being picked up would be replaced by someone else's, honestly, someone had to be out of their mind if he or she thought that they could clean this-

"Come on kid put your back into it!"

Oh right, my bad. Down at the makeshift dump, two individuals could be seen hauling trash up and down the beach. Or just one, and the other shouting out at the other one to pick it up.

"Come on kid, just one more and we can call it a day!" The one shouting was a very boney man with blonde hair and eyes sunken into his skull that cast a shadow over them. He wore sweatpants and a shirt, although one could argue that he wasn't there for a workout.

 ***Thud***

The one who made that thud was a young lad hauling his last load for the night as he sat down the 15-pound air conditioner. His muscles were aching, but with one last hurrah, he'd been carrying. Letting his muscles finally have a rest, the boy knelt down in exhaustion, allowing time to resume back to normal. The kid breathing hard with the sweat dripping down his forehead and steam elevating from his body was a young fifteen year old with bright green workout clothes with white stripes. But if wearing green and white stripes wasn't enough, he had a dark version of green, being his own messy hair. His eyes were big and wide with freckles on his check, and green eyes just like his hair.

(I wonder if he is related to the hulk...?)

"Good work kid!" The older man congratulating the boy on his efforts. "Now then, get some rest. Tomorrow will be the entrance exam and you need to put your best effort." The older man then looked up from where the boy was and saw the work that still needed to be done. "Sadly, we don't have time to complete it... you do know what this means right, Midoriya?"

The kid named Midoriya soon rose to his feet, with his head still lowered to the ground as if his muscles in his neck were too weak to lift. "I have to get up really early to complete my training... All Might." Even in his voice, the sound of his tired soul could be heard.

"That's right young man." The old man, known as All Might, smiled before bending down and putting his hands on Midoriya's shoulder. "Now, I know you have a tendency to push yourself and I can respect that..." The smiled dispersed as he gave the lad a serious look. "But now is not the time for extra training, you need to let your body heal so you can be ready for the work ahead."

Midoriya then gave a slight nod in his comprehension on All Might's perspective.

After receiving Midoriya's reply he returned to his original smile. "Since that's out of the way." The man stood up tall and with one quick transformation the once skinny, shrimp-like body form, changed into a hunk of pure muscle. With his size almost doubling, his clothes soon took on the shape of the content lines of his muscles, creating even more depth to his muscular exterior.

The old man, who was no taller than the young teen, now towered over him with his humongous shadow. With a booming voice, he spoke to Midoriya." Now go forth young Izuku Midoriya and go..." All Might flex his arms before saying..."Plus Ultra!" All Might leaped high in the air jumping into the heart of the city, leaving Midoriya to his trip back home.

"Ultra..." Izuku mumble under his voice as he watched the masculine man take off with such grace." Someday..." his voice trailed off, before taking his first step back home.

"Entrance Exam... Entrance Exam..." Those two words started to toy with his mind. The numbness in his muscles wasn't just caused by his intense workout, but by the anxiety, he was feeling. "So much is riding on me to pass this exam... starting to feel the knots in my stomach." Izuku placed his trembling hand on his stomach.

As Midoriya continued to walk home, something in the sky seemingly falling at a rapid pace cut through the clouds, before enviably hitting the ground. Midoriya caught a glimpse of it right before it plopped onto the sand not too far away from him.

 ***Poof***

"Huh?" Noticing this, Izuku picked up his pace to venture out. To see actually what it was that just landed on the beach.

However, the closer that Izuku came towards the object, with his eyesight narrowing down on it. He soon realized that it was a person! Man! And he wasn't moving.

"O my gosh." Without a second to lose Midoriya bolted towards the individual, praying that it hadn't come to the worst. But while his muscles did feel incredibly sore. Seeing someone fall out of the sky and not move an inch afterward, was a sure fire way of getting someone's heart going.

Izuku didn't know what to expect when he got there, I mean for crying out loud, the guy had just fallen out of nowhere and wasn't even a little landing either. But for him there were only two choices for him stay put or for him to help.

When Izuku got close enough, he dropped on his knees and slide across the sand, before stopping right beside the man, but what he saw was disturbing. The guy's body was all contorted, like if someone was thrown off a moving truck and was left unattended. The man was on his stomach and if Izuku knew anything, he needs to turn him on his back to check for a heartbeat. While trying to flip him over Izuku, start to take every bit of information he could get. In case that info became a necessity in the long run.

'This... strange man seems to be some sort of hero. Clothing perhaps made out of spandex? Red and blue are definite primary colors. Isn't heavy built, leaning on the more thin side? His body, however, looks badly injured... may have come from a pretty big fight...'

After turning the man on his back, Midoriya then placed his head on guy's chest. Which he'd soon learn hadn't gone for the worst." Oh good... a heartbeat." Izuku felt a great deal of anxiety gone after learning this." It's faint... but it's there."

Looking over the unconscious body he took more notes down seeing as though he was stuck doing nothing else besides that." It seems his suit is trying to mirror a sort of arachnid vide. Web patterns, a spider on both the front and the back. Seems the suit had more or less the same abuse as him." He then looks closer at the scars on the body." Still looks fresh."

Midoriya then shakes his head trying to get himself to focus." I can't get sidetracked, not now. I need to get help."

Digging deep in his pocket, Midoriya pulls out his phone to try to call an ambulance. But when he tried to call from his cell, the line goes automatically dead." What?"

(Fun Fact: 911 is a reverse of 119 number for Japan's emergency line.)

Looking at the bares bars on his phone, there'd appeared to be none. searching around him he notices the building lights illuminating behind him." With all those houses and stores still having their lights on, there has to be someone who can help."

Although it seemed like an easy solution there still remained an issue. Before Izuku could get a chance to haul the unconscious body, the lights started to go out. First from the left, then to the right, and finally, having the entire neighborhood go dark within seconds. Leaving Midoriya hopelessly lost in the black abyss with only the moon to prove light.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is really bad." Izuku repeating himself over and over again. It looks like every option he had, was being stripped one at a time.

"DON'T panic, Midoriya. Just think!" he told himself." Just breath."

While Izuku practices to level his head with his heart practically going through the roof. Midoriya neglect to think about the person he was trying to help. But while he was collecting his thoughts. The man he presumed, was out cold started to move. Slowly having his right arm move before having his other join in. They all converge at one place, to the lower midsection to the left side of his body a dark stain could be seen. Having it be touched it revealed to be extremely damp, even leaking. With a bit of a struggle, he placed his right hand on it than reaching down to his waist, pulling up his skin-tight two pieces suit with his left, which showcase a very unique looking belt. Taking what was sensationally a silver casing from it, then lifting it back up to the damped area. Crushing it. Having then a very goo and white substance spill out of it and onto the area. Already having his right arm moved away, he took the time to pull back down his shirt. Then having both of his arms lay down on the ground.

Haven taken the time to clear his thoughts, Midoriya turned back looking at the man yet again.' Can't call for help. The entire area is without power... What am I going to do?' If just a chance, one block was out of juice there would still be traffic. Making it very hard for ambulances to arrive.

"Seems like there are no alternatives." Midoriya spoke to himself." I don't know anything about that could possibly help him and I wouldn't know where to look for a hospital."

Seeing as though there was nothing he could do, Midoriya shut his eyes." Even if there's no electricity there's gotta someone who can still help." Opening his eyes, he looks down, grabs the man from under his arms, and proceeds to drag him inwards." All Might, believe I was worthy of his power. He had faith me and now..."

"I have to have faith in myself." Being his motivator he drags the guy all the way off the beach and onto the streets just hoping he could be the hero he wanted to be. But while he dragged him off the sand, the little casing the man had crushed, parted from him. Leaving only his blood stain on it, to be forgotten in the vast sand.

* * *

 **I intended to complete this way early then had originally planned for. But things came up and it ended up being push back although I do have the next chapter already underway so expect to be coming up very soon!**

 **Thanks for the reviews and helpful comments, I'll be back with another one.**

 **I do not own any of these characters they belong to their respective companies being Marvel Comics and Horikoshi's Boku No Hero Academia.**


End file.
